


AphrodiZiaque

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Le commandant Monastario est sous l'effet d'une drogue aphrodisiaque et il tombe sur Diego de la Vega.
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Diego de la Vega
Kudos: 9





	AphrodiZiaque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonaDepp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonaDepp/gifts), [Asiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asiana/gifts).



> Cela avait été écrit juste pour un délire avec des jumelles qui se reconnaitront.
> 
> Warning : c'est clairement du pornfic, relation homosexuelle, MxM, toutes balises Rating M sont activés pour cette fanfic.
> 
> Pour les prudes, les enfants, les gens attachés à Zorro de leur enfance, partez vite. Please.
> 
> Les autres. Bonne lecture. Je l'espère.

* * *

La chaleur traversa brusquement le corps du commandant qui prit un certain à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait chaud, il transpirait et sa respiration devenait beaucoup trop rapide à son gout. Il porta sa main à sa tête, il avait un semblant de fièvre, cependant, il ne sentait pas mal pour autant. Il se figea brusquement quand il sentit la dureté entre ses jambes.

« Merde… » Marmonna-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Son esprit s'embrumait et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : du sexe. Il voulait se soulager et détendre son entrejambe. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il était assez tôt, normalement, aucun de ses hommes ne viendraient le déranger. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à qu'on frappa à sa porte.

Il sursauta et c'est d'un pas hésitant et torturé par l'envie de sexe qu'il ouvrit la porte. Dans son plus grand désespoir, ce fut un jeune dandy, livre à la main qui venait lui rendre visite. Son expression fraîche semblait indiquer que sa matinée à lui était merveilleuse. Tout l'inverse d'Enrique.

« Buenos Dias, Commandante ! Salua chaleureusement son jeune visiteur.

\- Adios, De la Vega. » Fit Enrique en fermant la porte.

Son corps tremblait et sa température augmentait. Le simple vue d'une peau humaine lui donnait envie de se jeter sur ce corps. En l'occurrence celui de Diego de la Vega. La pire personne à laquelle il s'attendait.

Mais il avait oublié que le jeune De la Vega n'était pas un de ses lanciers et que son entêtement était sans doute aussi légendaire que celui de son père.

« Commandante ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Diego en entrant dans la pièce.

Enrique s'apprêta à lui hurler dessus mais il semblerait que même ses cordes vocales soient incontrôlables et il parvint juste à émettre un faible grognement. Ce qui surprit le jeune dandy, qui s'approcha d'Enrique, tandis qu'il reculait.

Le militaire déglutit. Toute la pièce devint floue et seul Diego était le centre de sa vision, comme si ces yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cet être qui pouvait le soulager par n'importe quel moyen. Il vit alors ce qu'il n'avait jamais en vue en Diego : un corps svelte, de belles cuisses, une peau lisse et alléchante, des lèvres qu'il avait envie de dévorer, des yeux noisette d'une brillance étonnante.

« Commandante ? »

Enrique se réveilla de son observation soudaine et excitante. Son membre réagissait à la voix de Diego. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait envie de se jeter sur lui. De lui déchirer ses vêtements, de le mettre nu et de le dévorer. Rien que d'y penser, son excitation augmentait.

Non il fallait qu'il se retienne. Diego était le fils d'un des plus influents notables de la région, une telle agression, pouvait lui couter sa carrière.

« Partez…De le Vega, je suis fatigué. »

Ces paroles n'étaient guère convaincantes, il avait bredouillé et sa gorge était serrée, il avait à peine prononcé les consonnes. Et bien évidemment, il pouvait compter sur Diego pour remarquer cela.

« Non, je vois que vous n'allez pas bien…je peux aller vous chercher un médecin, s'inquiéta-t-il.

C'était touchant pour le commandant. Pendant un instant, il crut que Diego pourrait enfin le laisser tranquille. Mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Il allait devenir fou, il fallait qu'il soit soulagé, il fallait qu'il assouvisse cette soif sexuelle. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. La personne présente en ce lieu n'était pas une grande aide, il allait craquer.

« Diego…va-t-en… » Haleta Enrique.

Non, il ne voulait pas le toucher, malgré le fait que son corps lui criait de le faire. Non, il ne voulait pas se jeter sur lui. Il ne voulait pas.

_Je le veux. Je ne veux que lui. Je veux sentir son corps. Je veux l'entendre. Je veux…._

« Non, commandante, je ne peux…Que… »

Enrique n'avait pas tenu une minute de plus, il se jeta sur les lèvres de Diego, l'embrassant sauvagement, attrapant l'arrière de sa tête, approchant son corps en chaleur contre celui du jeune dandy.

Diego, sous le choc, trébucha et tomba en arrière, permettant ainsi à Enrique d'emprisonner sa proie entre le sol et son corps. C'est là qu'il comprit l'état du militaire. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient sauvages, emplis de luxures, il n'y avait plus cette froideur habituelle. Il était devenu une bête sauvage contrôlée par un état naturel. La dureté qu'il ressentit contre sa jambe assura alors Diego.

Le commandant était définitivement en rut.

Il déchira violemment la chemise de Diego, dévoilant alors son torse et mordit ses mamelons. Le jeune homme hoqueta de stupeurs et tenta de repousser le militaire fou.

« Commandante….ça…suffit ! » Bredouilla-t-il.

Il ne savait quoi faire. Le soldat ne paraissait pas l'entendre, dompter par son instinct sexuel. Il lui attrapa ses deux mains, les plaquant contre le parquet. Diego gémit de douleurs sous la force surprenante et soudaine d'Enrique, il reçut un baiser sauvage qui le fit taire.

Afin de s'échapper du commandant, le renard donna un violent coup de genoux dans ces côtes. Enrique relâcha alors sa prise permettant à Diego de le repousser de tous ses membres. Il fut alors projeter contre le bureau. Le jeune aristocrate se dépêcha de se relever, pour se précipiter vers la porte pour fuir. Mais ces illusions furent détruites quand on l'attrapa par l'arrière de son col le jetant sans merci contre le bureau, percutant les sièges.

Diego, à moitié assommé, entendit un cliquetis provenant de la porte de sa seule sortie. Enrique était en train de les enfermer. Avant même qu'il puisse lever la tête, on le retourna brutalement, ventre contre la table, ses mains au-dessus de sa tête rapidement attachés par une corde en tissus. Diego se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait alors de sa propre cravate.

« Commandante…arrêtez ! Tenta-t-il désespéré.

Il reçut pour seul réponse une main qui paqua son visage contre le bureau. La peur soudaine et le fait de savoir vulnérable dans cette position le fit trembler. Quelle erreur a-t-il commis pour arriver à cette situation ? Qu'a-t-il manqué pour se retrouver ainsi ?

Le commandant lui avait pourtant demandé plusieurs fois de partir. C'était inhabituel. Mais il n'a rien voulu voir. Il n'allait pas bien et pourtant il est resté.

Un bruit de tissus qui se déchirait le paralysa. Enrique était en train de découper en morceaux ces vêtements, le mettant entièrement nu. Sa veste, sa chemise, puis son veston et même son pantalon passaient sous la lame d'Enrique.

« Arrêtez…Commandante ! Réveillez-vous ! » Supplia Diego alors que sa peau n'était plus du tout protégé par ces vêtements.

« J'ai…besoin…de…ça…siffla l'autre homme d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive. Il reconnaissait à peine la voix du commandant. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais deux doigts entra brusquement en lui, lui lâcha à la place un cri de douleurs. Une main rapidement le fit taire. Des larmes de douleurs coulèrent de ses joues et il tenta une dernière fois de se débattre pour échapper à ce qui allait arriver.

Les doigts se retirèrent alors et une fessée agressive sur sa cuisse l'immobilisa, la rougeur monta à son visage. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le frappait à ce niveau-là.

« Ne bouge pas, grogna Enrique d'un ton menaçant.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, que le soldat pénétra dans son intérieur, Diego écarquilla les yeux et émit un cri étouffé, sous la douleur nouvelle et la sensation désagréable d'accueillir la verge du soldat dans son propre corps. Enrique commença alors des va-et-vient, haletant de plaisirs, se plaquant contre le dos nu du jeune homme. Charmé par ce qu'il avait sous lui, il mordit son cou.

Diego sanglota silencieusement, son esprit perdu et confus par ce qui arrivait. Il gémit quand il sentit des dents s'enfonçaient dans sa peau au niveau de son cou. Puis soudainement, une nouvelle sensation apparut, Enrique avait touché un point sensible. Il frissonna de plaisir, son corps était traversé par cela.

_Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_

La douleur était à la fois mêlée à ce plaisir. C'était enivrant. Il voulait aller plus loin, il voulait qu'Enrique continue de le marteler pour savoir ce qui se passerait lorsqu'il arriverait au sommet de cette sensation qu'il découvrait.

Son membre se durcit alors, frôlant le rebord de la table, augmentant alors son euphorie soudaine. Il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit. La cadence devint de plus en plus rapide, ce qui le rendait encore plus fou. Son membre durcissait de plus en plus.

Enrique s'enfonça alors brutalement en lui, expulsant son liquide biologique. Diego comprit alors que le commandant venait d'éjaculer en lui. Ce dernier sortit son membre de son intérieur, le sperme coula alors des cuisses du jeune homme. Diego, libéré par la main, qui l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son, haleta fortement, l'esprit en feu, le corps tremblant et son membre qui n'attendait qu'à être soulagé. Il ne ressentit plus son corps, sauf son entrejambe. Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, il était effrayé, maintenant, il était désireux et ne voulait que la libération pour sa verge.

Il gémit alors qu'il se frottait involontairement contre le bureau, du moins jusqu'à que le commandant le retourne sur le dos. Diego croisa alors ses yeux, malgré les larmes. Le commandant n'était toujours pas réveillé de ce rêve réel luxuriant. Il avait toujours ce regard affamé.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, attrapant sa langue, explorant chaque recoin de sa cavité buccale. Cette fois-ci, Diego ne se débattit pas, son sexe était contre celui encore dressé d'Enrique et cela l'excitait. Il était prêt à lui donner son corps, pour satisfaire le soldat et lui-même.

« Commandante…s'il vous plait…pria-t-il en sanglotant de désespoir, son propre orgasme étant bloqué.

Comme si son amant avait compris, il prit les deux organes et les branla en même temps, sous l'extase en folie de Diego qui crut perdre les esprits. Il se cambra, permettant à Enrique de lui lécher facilement les tétons et son cou. Ne voulant pas qu'on l'entende, Diego se mordit les lèvres, retenant des gémissements de plaisirs.

Alors qu'il atteint le sommet ultime, ils éjaculèrent tous les deux. (Enrique une deuxième fois donc).

Diego s'effondra sur la table, essoufflé par cette séance surprise de sexe. Il tourna sa tête vers son partenaire, dont les yeux n'avaient toujours pas changé. Le jeune renard comprit alors que ce n'était pas encore fini.

Il se retrouva alors à genoux au sol, le membre d'Enrique dans sa bouche, finissant par avaler le sperme du soldat. Il eut envie de vomir mais n'en eut pas le temps car Enrique l'avait saisi par les épaules pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Quoi…commandante…non…. » S'écria Diego.

Trop tard, il était encore en lui, maltraitant son intérieur déjà utilisé et dans cette position, la verge allait encore plus profondément que la première fois.

« C'est…pas vrai…hoqueta-t-il alors que sa prostate était encore martelé et son sexe de nouveau entre les doigts d'Enrique, entrainant alors une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Il s'arqua alors sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du soldat qui en profita pour l'embrasser avidement.

_Je vais devenir fou._

« Ah…ah…ah…commandante…je n'en peux plus…haleta-t-il alors qu'il ne contrôlait même plus le mouvement de ses cuisses qui agissaient désormais toute seul, dans l'unique but de libérer un deuxième orgasme.

\- Diego…tu…es…si bon. » Souffla le militaire en sueur.

Le jeune renard ignorait s'il disait cela en tout conscience ou pas. Mais cela lui importait peu. Son esprit était trop embrouillé par le sexe pour qu'il se pose ce genre de questions. Des étoiles s'affichaient dans sa vision, son membre palpitait et il plaça rapidement ses deux mains contre sa bouche pour éviter de crier de plaisir, tandis qu'Enrique lui avait alors mordu son épaule droite. Ils avaient de nouveau atteint le septième ciel.

L'orgasme passé, Diego se détendit, toujours tremblant, pas encore remis de cela. Alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience, il entendit les murmures d'Enrique à son oreille.

« Je t'aime, Diego. »


End file.
